Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Twilight Age
by The Azure Guardian
Summary: 6 months have passed since the defeat of the Dark Signers and their Earthbound Gods. Neo Domino City and Satellite have been connected and the city as a whole has evolved substantially. But a new threat looms seeking to destroy Neo Domino City for the sake of the future. The age of Gods shall soon come to an end... Sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Death Rising (on hiatus)
1. Deck Database Update

**Self-made cards:**

Epitaph User – Haseo First Form  
Level-4  
_Yami  
Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1000  
Effect: This card's name is treated as _Epitaph User – Haseo_. If this card is used as material for a Synchro Summon, you can treat this card as a Level-6 Monster. If you control a face-up _Epitaph User – Atoli_, this card gains 800 ATK. Once per turn, if you control at least 2 other face-up _Epitaph User_ Monsters with different names, you can destroy all Magic and Trap cards your opponent controls. If you use this effect, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn. You can only control 1 face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
Image: Haseo's first form from .hack/G.U.  
Effect Name: Demon Awakening

Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form  
Level-6  
_Yami__  
__Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500  
Effect: This card's name is treated as _Epitaph User – Haseo_. You can Special Summon this card from your hand by releasing 1 face-up _Epitaph User – Haseo First Form_ on your side of the field. You can only control 1 face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_. If you control another face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster of a different name, this card gains 300 ATK. If you control at least 2 face-up _Epitaph User_ Monsters with different names, this card can attack all Monsters your opponent controls. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense mode Monster with a DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
Image: Haseo's second form from .hack/G.U.  
Effect Name: Beast Awakening  
Attack Names (when attacking a Defense Monster): Bone Crusher/Shell Breaker/Armor Break

Epitaph User – Haseo Third Form  
Level-8  
_Yami  
Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
Effect: This card's name is treated as _Epitaph User – Haseo_. You can Special Summon this card from your hand by releasing 1 face-up _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_ on your side of the field. You can only control 1 face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_. If you control at least 1 other face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster and this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on your opponent's field. If you control at least 2 other face-up _Epitaph User_ Monsters, once per turn, you can increase this card's ATK by the total ATK of all Monsters you control until the End Phase. If you use this effect, other Monsters you control cannot attack this turn. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
Image: Haseo's third form from .hack/G.U. wielding his Lost Weapon  
Second Effect Name: Divine Awakening

Epitaph User – Atoli  
Level-4  
_Hikari  
Magician_/Effect  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 2200  
Effect: If you control a face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_, this card cannot be selected as an attack target. During each of your End Phases, activate 1 of the following effects depending on the type of duel:  
• Standing Duel: Gain 400 Life Points for each Monster you control.  
• Riding Duel: Gain 200 Life Points for each Monster you control.  
Image: Atoli from .hack/G.U. wielding her Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Kuhn  
Level-4  
_Hikari  
Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1300  
Effect: If you control at least 1 other face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster of a different name, this card can attack your opponent directly. When it does so using this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Magus_.  
Image: Kuhn from .hack/G.U. wielding his Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Yata  
Level-3  
_Yami  
Magician_/Effect  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1700  
Effect: Once per turn, if you control another _Epitaph User_ Monster of a different name, you can destroy 1 Magic or Trap card your opponent controls. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Fidchell_.  
Image: Yata from .hack/G.U. wielding his Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Saku Bo  
Level-4  
_Yami  
Magician_/Effect  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1700  
Effect: This card is also treated as a _Honō_ and _Mizu_ Monster. This card is also treated as a _Hikari_ Monster. If you control a face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If you control a face-up _Epitaph User - Endrance_, this card gains 500 ATK. If this card is used as a release for an Advance Summon, it is counted as 2 releases. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Gorre_.  
Image: The Sakubo twins from .hack/G.U. wielding their Lost Weapons

Epitaph User – Endrance  
Level-4  
_Yami  
Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 400  
Effect: If you control a face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_, this card gains 1000 ATK. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Macha_.  
Image: Endrance from .hack/G.U. wielding his Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Pi  
Level-4  
_Yami  
Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 200  
Effect: During battle between this attacking Monster and a Defense mode Monster with a DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, increase this card's ATK by 300. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Tarvos_.  
Image: Pi from .hack/G.U. wielding her Lost Weapon

Epitaph User – Ovan  
Level-7  
_Hikari  
Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300  
Effect: If you control a face-up _Epitaph User - Haseo_, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, that Monster Zone can no longer be occupied while this Monster remains on the field. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Corbenik_.  
Image: Ovan from .hack/G.U. with his left arm sealed

Dull Swift Doberman, Piros the 3rd  
Level-5  
_Chi  
Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2200  
Effect: If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can select 1 other Monster you control and release this card; until the End Phase, increase the ATK of the selected Monster by the ATK of this card and if the selected Monster attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is sent to the Cemetery by its own effect, Special Summon 1 Level-4 or lower Monster from your Deck.  
Image: Piros the 3rd from .hack/G.U.

Substitute User – Shino  
Level-4  
_Yami  
Magician_/Effect  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1800  
Effect: If you control a face-up _Epitaph User – Ovan_, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card's name is treated as _Epitaph User – Atoli_ while face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can increase the ATK of 1 Monster you control by 500. If this card is used as Synchro material of _Avatar Innis_, change the Attribute of the Synchro Summoned Monster to _Yami_. If this card is destroyed by battle, it is removed from play.  
Image: Shino from .hack/G.U.

Aina, Vessel Of The Goddess  
Level-1  
_Hikari  
Magician_/Union  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 600  
Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your _EpitaphUser – Ovan_ as an Equipment Magic card. While equipped to a Monster by this card's effect, the equipped Monster's effects are negated. The equipped Monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If the equipped Monster is used as material for a Synchro Summon, increase the ATK of the Synchro Monster by 400.  
Image: Aina from .hack/G.U.

Vagrant A.I. – Zefie  
Level-1  
_Hikari  
Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 300  
Effect: If your opponent declares an attack, you can Special Summon this card from your hand to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.  
Image: Zefie from the .hack/Legend Of The Twilight Bracelet manga

Vagrant A.I. – Tartarga  
Level-1  
_Hikari  
Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 100  
Effect: Once per turn, while this card is face-up on the field, you can add 1 card from your Cemetery to your Deck. You can send this card from your hand to the Cemetery to draw 3 cards from your Deck.  
Image: Tartarga from the .hack/IMOQ games

Vagrant A.I. – Rumor  
Level-1  
_Hikari  
Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 200  
Effect: Once per turn, while this card is face-up on the field, you can declare 1 card type (Magic, Trap, or Monster) and look at the top card of your Deck. If right, add the card to your hand. If wrong, send the card to your Cemetery.  
Image: Rumor from the .hack/A.I. Buster 2 novel

Epitaph of Death  
Level-2  
_Yami__  
__Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card is also treated as a _Hikari_ Monster. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar Skeith_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
Image: Haseo's Avatar patterns from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph of Deception  
Level-3  
_Hikari__  
__Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar – Innis_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Innis_.  
Image: Atoli's Avatar patterns from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph of Propagation  
Level-2  
_Hikari  
Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar – Magus_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Magus_.  
Image: Kuhn's Avatar patterns from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph of the Prophet  
Level-2  
_Yami  
Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar – Fidchell_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Fidchell_.  
Image: Yata's Avatar patterns from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph of the Machinator  
Level-3  
_Yami  
Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card is also treated as a _Honō_ and _Mizu_ Monster. This card is also treated as a _Hikari_ Monster. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar – Gorre_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Gorre_.  
Image: Sakubo's Avatar patterns (both versions) from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph of the Temptress  
Level-4  
_Yami  
Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar – Macha_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Macha_.  
Image: Endrance's Avatar patterns from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph of the Avenger  
Level-4  
_Yami  
Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar – Tarvos_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Tarvos_.  
Image: Pi's Avatar patterns from .hack/G.U.

Epitaph of Rebirth  
Level-1  
_Hikari  
Machine_/Tuner  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of _Avatar – Corbenik_. This card cannot be summoned if you control a face-up _Avatar – Corbenik_.

Avatar Skeith First Form  
Level-8  
_Yami  
Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500  
_Epitaph of Death_ \+ _Epitaph User – Haseo_  
Effect: This card's name is treated as _Avatar Skeith_. This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. If the destroyed card was a Monster, increase the ATK of this card by half the original ATK of the destroyed Monster until the End Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_ from your Cemetery. You can only control 1 face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
Image: Avatar Skeith's first form from .hack/G.U.  
Attack Name: Death's Judgment  
Effect Name: Data Drain

Avatar Skeith Second Form  
Level-10  
_Yami  
Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000  
_Epitaph of Death_ \+ _Epitaph User – Haseo_  
Effect: This card's name is treated as _Avatar Skeith_. This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can destroy up to 3 cards your opponent controls. If any of the destroyed cards were Monsters, increase this card's ATK by half the total original ATK of the destroyed Monsters until the End Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo Third Form_ from your Cemetery. You can only control 1 face-up _Avatar Skeith_.  
Image: Avatar Skeith's second form from .hack/G.U.  
Attack Name: Shadowy Death  
Effect Name: Drain Arc

Avatar Innis  
Level-7  
_Hikari  
Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 3500  
_Epitaph of Deception_ \+ _Epitaph User – Atoli_  
Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK of 1 Monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Atoli_ or _Substitute User – Shino_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Avatar Innis from .hack/G.U.  
Second Effect Name: Haze of Treason

Avatar Magus  
Level-6  
_Hikari  
Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2300  
_Epitaph of Propagation_ \+ _Epitaph User – Kuhn_  
Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, Special Summon 1 _Propagation Token_with the same _Tribe_, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as the destroyed Monster to your side of the field. Players take no Battle Damage from battles involving this Token. If this card would be destroyed, you can release 1 _Propagation Token_ you control instead. Once per turn, you can release 1 _Propagation Token_ you control to have this card gain half the Token's ATK until the End Phase. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Kuhn_from your Cemetery.  
Image: Avatar Magus from .hack/G.U.  
Attack Name: Flash of Green

Avatar Fidchell  
Level-5  
_Yami  
Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1800  
_Epitaph of the Prophet _\+ _Epitaph User – Yata_  
Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can negate the attack of 1 Monster your opponent controls or the effect of 1 Magic, Trap or Effect Monster your opponent controls until your next Standby Phase. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Yata_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Avatar Fidchell from .hack/G.U.

Avatar Gorre  
Level-7  
_Yami  
Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2500  
_Epitaph of the Machinator_ \+ _Epitaph User – Saku Bo_  
Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. This card is also treated as a _Honō_ and _Mizu_ Monster. This card is also treated as a _Hikari_ Monster. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls to inflict damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's original ATK or DEF (whichever's higher). If you use this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Saku Bo_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Avatar Gorre (both versions) from .hack/G.U.  
Attack Name: Bloom of Destiny  
Effect Name: Data Drain

Avatar Macha  
Level-8  
_Yami  
Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2200  
_Epitaph of the Temptress_ \+ _Epitaph User – Endrance_  
Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. This card is also treated as a _Plant Tribe_ and _Beast Tribe_Monster. Once per turn, you can gain control of 1 Monster your opponent controls until your 3rd End Phase after activating this effect. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Endrance_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Avatar Macha from .hack/G.U.  
Attack Name: Bolt of Love  
Effect Name: Voice of Seduction

Avatar Tarvos  
Level-8  
_Yami  
Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2100  
_Epitaph of the Avenger_ \+ _Epitaph User – Pi_  
Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls to increase the ATK of this card by half the original ATK of the destroyed Monster until the End Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, this card gains 400 ATK. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Pi_ from your Cemetery.  
Image: Avatar Tarvos from .hack/G.U.  
Attack Name: Stake of Death  
Effect Name: Data Drain

Avatar Corbenik  
Level-8  
_Hikari  
Demon_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2800  
_Epitaph of Rebirth_\+ _Epitaph User – Ovan__  
_Effect: This card cannot be summoned except by Synchro Summon. If this card would be removed from your side of the field (either by battle or an opponent's card effect), it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If this card is returned to the Extra Deck, Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Ovan_ from your Cemetery. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 Monster from your Cemetery (excluding _Epitaph User – Ovan_, _Avatar_ Synchro Monsters or _Epitaph_ Tuner Monsters).  
Image: Avatar Corbenik's first form from .hack/G.U.  
Attack Name: Clinch Needle/Devil's Verdict  
Effect Name: Rebirth

Party Of Three (3)  
Magic  
Effect: If you successfully Normal Summoned an _Epitaph User_ Monster this turn, you can Special Summon up to 2 Level-4 or lower Monsters from your hand.

Second Form  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Release 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo First Form_ you control to Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_ from your Deck.

Third Form  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Release 1 face-up _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_you control to Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User – Haseo Third Form_ from your Deck.

Rip Maen (2)  
Magic  
Effect: Special Summon 1 _Epitaph User _Monster from your Cemetery.

Repth (2)  
Magic  
Effect: Increase your Life Points by 1000 for each Monster you control.

Phal Repth  
Magic  
Effect: If you control a face-up _Magician Tribe_ Monster, increase your Life Points by 4000.

Ani Zot (3)  
Instant Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated if you control a face-up _Yami_ Monster. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Lei Zas (3)  
Instant Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated if you control a face-up _Hikari_ Monster. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Divine Spear Of Wotan  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Select 1 Monster you control. Return 1 other Monster you control to your Deck. The selected Monster's ATK is doubled until the returned Monster is summoned back to the field.

Epitaph Fragment (3)  
Instant Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated if you control at least 1 face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster. Special Summon 1 _Epitaph_ Tuner Monster from your Deck.

Creator's Experiment (3)  
Magic  
Effect: Remove 1 card in your Cemetery from play and send 1 card from your hand to the Cemetery; add 1 card from your Deck to your hand.

Installation Book – Daybreak  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Declare a Level between 1 and 4. Special Summon 1 _Bracelet Token_ (LV?/Hikari/Machine/0ATK/0DEF) with the declared Level. The Token Special Summoned by this effect can be used in place of a specific Tuner Monster for any Synchro Summon.

Palace Arena  
Field Magic  
Effect: All Monsters on the field are changed to Attack mode and cannot change their Battle Position. Both players can only attack once per turn. Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. Players cannot declare direct attacks. Players take no Battle Damage. When a Monster is attacked, its ATK decreases by 200 times the Level of the attacking Monster. If a Monster's ATK reaches 0, destroy that Monster and inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK to the controller of the destroyed Monster. (_Avatar_ Synchro Monsters are returned to the Extra Deck when destroyed by this card's effect)

Gate Out  
Trap  
Effect: When a Monster you control is selected as an attack target, remove all Monsters you control from play and end the Battle Phase. Special Summon all Monsters removed by this card's effect during your next Standby Phase.

Smokescreen  
Trap  
Effect: If your opponent declares an attack while you control at least 1 face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster, negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Deceitful Mirage  
Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this card if you control a face-up _Avatar_ Synchro Monster. Cards you control cannot be destroyed this turn.

Maj Lei  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Select 1 Monster your opponent controls. That Monster's effects are negated while this card remains face-up on the field. If the selected Monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

Suvi Lei  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Select 1 Monster your opponent controls. While this card remains face-up on the field, the selected Monster cannot attack or change its Battle Position. If the selected Monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

Ranki Lei (2)  
Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack and controls 2 or more Monsters. The attacking Monster must instead battle your opponent's Monster with the lowest ATK (if there's a tie, you choose).

Avatar's Revival  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Activate this card only when an _Avatar_ Synchro Monster you control is returned to the Extra Deck. When an _Avatar_ Synchro Monster you control is returned to the Extra Deck, add the Tuner Monster used to summon it from your Cemetery to your Deck.

Damaged Data  
Permanent Trap  
Effect: Activate 1 of the following effects depending on the type of duel:  
• Riding Duel: Negate any effect damage from Speed World 2 when you activate a Magic card.  
• Standing Duel: Speed Spell cards are treated as Instant Magic cards.

**Magic cards:**

_Hurricane_ (Giant Trunade)  
_Magic Book in the Pot_ (Spellbook Inside The Pot)  
_Alliance Army_ (The A. Forces) (Optional)  
_Dual Summon_ (Double Summon) (3)  
_Treasure Cards from the Heavens_ (Card Of Sanctity)  
_Jar of Avarice_ (Pot Of Avarice) (Optional)  
_Evolving Mankind_ (Unstable Evolution)

**Trap cards:**

_Call of the Living Dead_ (Call Of The Haunted)  
Synchro Blast  
Synchro Stream  
Synchro Prominence (Optional)  
_The Afterglow of a Miracle_ (Miracle's Wake)  
Card of Last Will  
Totem Pole

_Local Big Hurricane_ (Localized Tornado) (Altered Effect)  
Effect: Shuffle all cards from your hand and Cemetery to the Deck; draw 6 cards.

**Speed Spells:**

Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw  
Speed Spell – Summon Speeder (3)  
Speed Spell – Speed Energy  
Speed Spell – Speed Force  
Speed Spell – Half Seize  
Speed Spell – Sonic Buster  
Speed Spell – Silver Contrails  
_Speed Spell – The End Of Storm_ (Speed Spell – The End Of The Storm)  
_Speed Spell – Over Tune_ (Speed Spell – Overtune)  
_Speed Spell – Over Boost_ (Speed Spell – Overboost)  
Speed Spell – Overspeed  
Speed Spell – Final Attack  
Speed Spell – Power Baton  
Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing  
Speed Spell - Shift Down (Optional)


	2. Opening

**[Play _Haruka Kanata (In the far Distance)_ by UNLIMITS]**

Ryou, Shiru, Kurogasa, Raven and the Signers sit in a garage on couches surrounding a table, each looking through cards as they work on their deck while talking strategies with Ryou the only one being quiet as Lycoris sits beside him until he suddenly looks up towards the garage door. The scene shifts to a birds-eye view of Neo Domino City with _**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Twilight Age**_ appearing on screen as the shot pans down to the Daedalus Bridge where the group of 10 ride their D-Wheels and D-Boards, making the title disappear.

_miagete ita no wa hyakukakkei no sora_

**(When I gazed up, I saw a hectagon-shaped sky.)**

_MAINASU-hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni_

**(Your eyes, as cold as 100 degrees below zero, failed to notice me,)**

_itetsuku shinzou nigirishimeta te wa_

**(so I gripped my freezing heart tightly in my hands,)**

_GIRAGIRA asebande ita_

**(which were already glittering with sweat,)**

Ryou walks through various scenes of Satellite and Neo Domino City with Lycoris beside him as he's slowly joined by Yusei, Shiru, Rua and Ruka, Kurogasa, Jack, Aki, Raven, and Crow until the group comes to a sudden stop.

_amakute nigai KONKURIITO no machi de_

**(in this town constructed with sweet and bitter concrete.)**

As the group looks skyward, images of the Emperors of Yliaster are shown along with 4 shadowed figures before the 10 duelists activate their Duel Disks.

_HARUKA KANATA tooku no sora e_

**(Into the far distance, towards the faraway sky,)**

_tonde yukeru bokura no koe wa_

**(our voice will be able to fly away.)**

_takaku takaku doko made mo tooku e todokete_

**(It'll rise higher and reach anywhere, no matter how far.)**

The 10 duelists begin to summon the signature Monsters of their decks as they declare attacks on the _Machine Emperor_s and various other Monsters while Ryou's _Avatar_s battle against various AIDA.

_kono machi ni afureru EGOISUTO no RUURU_

**(This town is filled with rules of the egoists.)**

_omotai kusari ni tsunagareta teashi_

**(My hands and feet are tied down by these heavy chains.)**

_sore de mo bokura wa hikizurarenai you ni_

**(Yet, because I don't want to be dragged by others,)**

_mogakitsuzukete iru n da_

**(I'm still struggling hard to free myself.)**

The scene shifts, showing Raven and an image of Divine before shifting to Kurogasa and an image of Rex Godwin. The scene shifts again, showing Ryou, Raven and Kurogasa with their backs to each other before taking a step forward.

_korosanaide kimi no kotae o_

**(Do not erase your answers,)**

_boku wa mienai furi shinai yo_

**(for I will not pretend not to notice.)**

_kakusanaide sono te no naka ni aru omoi o_

**(Do not hide those thoughts in your hands.)**

The scene shifts again as Ryou battles an unknown opponent before his Monster is destroyed and he takes a direct attack, sending him tumbling backwards across the ground and Lycoris running over to his side. As Ryou rises to one knee, he sees _Black Magician Girl_ and _Black Magician_ appear and launch their attacks. Ryou and Lycoris then see Shiru walk up and look down to Ryou with a friendly smile on her face. Ryou closes his eyes and smirks momentarily before standing up as Shiru summons _Arcanite Magician_.

_ayatsurareta yuganda sekai de_

**(In this twisted world where others have command over me,)**

_sakende miseru boku dake no koe de_

**(I'll show you what I can do, by screaming in my own voice.)**

The scene shifts once more, showing Ryou in an empty white room with his eyes closed as his clothes slowly change from black to white, his coat dissolving away into a waist-length jacket while the sleeves of his shirt shorten and his gloves become wrist-length and fingerless. Once the wardrobe change is finished, Ryou's eyes open quickly and he launches himself into the air.

_HARUKA KANATA bokura no asu wa_

**(In the far distance is our future,)**

_dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai_

**(which nobody else knows and nobody else can erase.)**

_fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi o shinjite_

**(Believe in this thought that's pricking us deeply and powerfully.)**

The scene transitions as Ryou suddenly gains eight energy swords on his back, acting like wings and allowing him to fly as Yusei joins him in his now-flying D-Wheel with the both of them chasing Z-one around the Ark Cradle with a glowing blue dragon and a large white Monster with eight wings fly beside the two duelists. Suddenly, Yusei's body and D-Wheel turn gold as Ryou flies above the Ark Cradle and the Avatar patterns appear around his body, changing into an armor of light as the eight wing-swords change into eight feathered wings sprouting from his back and a halo floats above his head. A close-up on Ryou's eyes shows gold infinity symbols inside his pupils before the screen is enveloped in a flash of light, then transitioning to show the Daedalus Bridge with the group of 10 standing in front of its symbol and the title _**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Twilight Age**_ appears in the sky once more.


	3. RecapPrologue

My name is Misaki Ryou.

What's that? That isn't my real name? Of course it isn't, but like hell if it's any of your business! …yet.

About 7 months ago, I was brought to this world by a young girl who went by the name Lily. However, it turned out that was just an alias and her real name is Lycoris, an Artificial Intelligence from a completely separate world programmed with the role of a goddess. She had recruited me in order to save her mother, Aura, the Twilight Goddess, from something. Though she hasn't told me who or what is behind this, I now have a pretty good idea, but from my knowledge it shouldn't be possible.

During my time in Neo Domino City, I found myself joining up with Fudo Yusei, Jack Atlas, Izayoi Aki, Crow Hogan, and the twins Rua and Ruka along with three others; Yamato Shiru, Kururugi Kurogasa, and Raven Hardy. During my first month in this world, I was dragged into a battle against the Dark Signers and their _Earthbound God_s as a comrade of the Signers, supposedly due to Aura having assisted the Crimson Dragon in the battle 5000 years ago. After the final battle against Rex Godwin, who had become a Dark Signer to try and use the powers of the _Earthbound God_s and the Crimson Dragon to become a God himself and recreate the world, the previous Dark Signers were restored with Rex himself and his brother, Rudger, remaining dead to atone. The restored Dark Signers had gone back to their previous lives, though Kiryu and Demak had vanished without a trace while I couldn't find Sakaki nor Hetero anywhere, leaving me to assume they were returned to their rightful world.

Everyone who had been absorbed into the _Earthbound God_s had also been revived, oddly enough Divine was counted among them even though he was outright eaten by _Ccarayhua_. Though much to the relief of Aki and Raven, he had been quickly discovered by Security and promptly arrested.

In the 6 months following the battle, Neo Domino City had evolved drastically and finally reconnected to Satellite. During that time, everyone had gone on to other things. Rua, Ruka, Aki, Raven, Shiru, and Kurogasa had entered Duel Academia while Crow took on a delivery service. Jack, being his usual self, remains unemployed while Yusei has taken up a job as a mechanic. Myself? Seeing as it was easier to work with someone I knew, I teamed up with Yusei as a spare mechanic. While spending time with the others, I've begun to be a bit less of a… dick, to put it lightly. I had also tried figuring out the extent of my abilities with the _Avatar_s after recalling the moments they had saved my life. Turns out that by concentrating enough, I can not only manifest the unique abilities of each _Avatar_, but I can even outright summon an _Avatar_ as well as switch between them at will. However, doing so leaves me drained both physically and mentally for some time. On a smaller scale, I can use a portion of the _Avatar_'s powers to manipulate electronic devices and even perform what I call a "Gate Hack" – or "Area Hack", I tend to switch back-and-forth between names – to connect two areas together for instant transportation. However this only works between any two places at a time and I first need to be at both locations to set up the gates. Currently I have one set up between the garage at Poppo Time, which is where Yusei, Jack and Crow are living, and a garage where I'm staying that Kurogasa had gone out of his way to rent out for me…

Okay, that's a lie; I pretty much threatened him to do it. But it isn't like he can't afford it. After Godwin died, his will had stated that all of his money and possessions would go to Kurogasa, ensuring the _Haos_ duelist would be taken care of. I had also done some background checks on Kurogasa, Raven and Shiru. Nothing really interesting about Kurogasa other than his parents had died in an accident and Godwin, who was a friend of theirs, took Kurogasa in when he had nowhere else to go. Not too much new about Raven either as I had found out about his incident involving the Arcadia Movement during the Dark Signer mess. The only thing new I discovered was that Raven was originally from the United States and his family had moved to Japan to enroll him at the main Duel Academia, thinking he'd have a better education at the core branch. After the final battle against Godwin, Raven had been approached several times by Aki's parents with offers of legally taking him in as their own son since he and Aki treat each other so much like siblings anyway, but each time he declined though said he'd consider their offer. Shiru though… had something really interesting about her. Turns out she's a descendant of none other than Mutou Yugi, the original Duel King. Other than that, there wasn't anything overly remarkable about her past that caught my attention.

Also during those 6 months, I had been given a proper medical prescription by Dr. Schmitt for my fucked-up heart. Though I was initially supposed to take one pill a day, the combined effort of Corbenik's Rebirth ability helped to restore my heart little by little, reducing the frequency that I needed to take the medication from once a day to once a week then once every two weeks and finally just once a month. Dr. Schmitt was surprised at first but was quick to believe me about the _Avatar_s considering the mess with the Dark Signers not too long before.

I should probably mention why both the Signers and myself have garages in the first place. A year from now, the city will be holding the first ever WRGP, the World Riding Duel Grand Prix, a special tournament to celebrate the unification of Neo Domino City with Satellite with participants from across the globe taking part. And since the focus of this tournament is Riding Duels, we all concluded it'd be a good idea to have somewhere to work out of and upgrade our D-Wheels. While Yusei and Crow worked to get the parts needed as well as pay for their living arrangements, Kurogasa had offered – yes, this time he offered, I didn't threaten him on this one – to supply the money for whatever parts we may need. Since I figured I'd work better on a team in which I already knew the decks of my teammates, I had selected Shiru, Kurogasa and Raven to be on my team for the WRGP, though I remained vague when Raven questioned me about somehow having prior knowledge as my reasoning for the Riding Duels against Shiru and Kurogasa during the Dark Signer incident.

Speaking of duels, the city had unilaterally agreed to increase the starting Life Point count of standard duels from 4000 to 8000, something about this being done in the past. Confused by this I decided to look it up and indeed there had been records of such starting at a certain Duel Academia involving a certain Osiris Red student named Yuki Judai. I chalked this up to the timeline being screwed up due to Aura's presence. Riding Duels however had been left untouched as the concept was technically still in its infancy. Something else I reasoned to being Aura's doing is the sudden change in my deck. Most of my cards had been completely altered, being given entirely new names and effects and even altered ATK and DEF. Recalling the old version of my deck, I found this newer version to be at least a bit more balanced than the one Lycoris had originally given to me. Oh, and yes, the girl is still hanging around me. Even though she's still invisible to everyone else, somehow she's no longer magically tethered to me, but she said she wanted to see things through to the end. That and it's not like she had anywhere she could go to until Aura was freed anyway.

But what no one else knew – and I had no intention of mentioning – was that a new threat even more dangerous than the Dark Signers was beginning to make its move…


	4. Ride 18

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I've been trying to get it finished, but considering I hadn't updated this story since I first put it up, I figured I'd just upload what I had done. Yes, that means there was meant to be a second duel this chapter, but I have now moved it to the next chapter. So, seeing as this is the first official chapter of Twilight Age, I will mention that I will NOT be showing any events with the Signers. Anything they have done during the course of the anime will be unchanged unless I say otherwise, so if you want to see what Yusei, Aki, Crow and the rest of their group is up to, you'll just have to watch the anime. With that out of the way, let's begin the second season!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the .hack franchise. I DO, however, own Misaki Ryou and the Epitaph archetype while Loveable Namine owns Yamato Shiru, The Duelist of Dawn owns Raven Hardy, and Fenikkusumaru owns Kururugi Kurogasa and the Haos archetype.

* * *

In the vastness of space, a monolithic structure flew through the endless void. Etched on the stone slab was a carving of a strange creature. The monolith then ignited as it entered a planet's atmosphere, making it descent.

The planet? Earth.

* * *

**[Play **_**System Administrator**_** from .hack/G.U. TRILOGY OST]**

In the outskirts of Neo Domino City, a group of four dressed in white robes stood in the crater made by the monolith as they looked at the carving etched into it.

"The first one has finally arrived," said one of the figures with a small smirk on his face.

"Darn, it's Placido's card, isn't it?" said the smallest of the figures, though didn't sound too bothered by the fact.

The largest of the figures scoffed, "You mean that as in, they won't even cause us any problem, don't you?"

"If I'm first in line, then, Lucciano, José, Cortez, there's practically no chance you three will ever get a turn up," the first figure, Placido, stated.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Placido," the fourth figure, who was slightly taller than Placido, warned.

Before the four could continue, the sound of approaching sirens drew their attention. A pair of Security cars parked themselves near the crater and as the vehicle doors opened, Yeager was one of the people to rush out and noticed the four robed figures standing near the monolith.

"There are people here before us!" Yeager notified the Security members that were with him before pointing at the four accusingly. "Who are you people!? This place is off-limits!"

"It seems our entourage has arrived," the largest figure noted as he turned his head to glance at the Security force.

"Perfect," Placido said as he quickly turned around to face Yeager and the Security. "You people, carry this out."

"What!? Who do you think I—"

Placido quickly cut Yeager off by drawing his sword and holding the tip to the smaller man's face, "I will return that same line back to you, you bug-eyed clown."

"B-Bug-eyed clown!?" Yeager repeated, his eyes focused on the tip of the blade.

"Lower your sword, Placido," the fourth robed figure ordered. "We don't need to cause any unnecessary problems."

Placido scoffed as he did as requested, "Such a spoil-sport, Cortez."

"From today on, _we'll_ be your leaders," the smaller robed figure said as he stepped forward and then laughed.

"T-Then, you mean, you all have come from Yliaster!?" Yeager realized in shock before dropping to his knees and bowing with his forehead against the ground. "Please, forgive my rudeness!" Yeager then got back up to his feet and pointed at the monolith as he turned to face the members of Security. "I want that stone tablet transported to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau on the double!"

"Sir!" all the present Security officers said in unison with a salute before getting right to work.

"Don't dillydally! Do you want to embarrass me!?"

As Yeager shouted at the officers, Placido turned around to face the tablet once more, a sinister smirk across his lips, '_I think I should test its power right away…_'

**[End song]**

* * *

**-Two Weeks Later-**

**[Play **_**Serpent of Lore ~Yata's Theme~**_** from .hack/G.U. Game Music OST]**

Another monolith was making its descent towards Earth, the four members of Yliaster watching from a strange room with four pillar-like chairs. As the tablet entered the planet's atmosphere, Lucciano was the one to point out its owner.

"So this time it's Cortez's?" Lucciano said disappointingly with a scoff. "I was hoping it'd be mine."

"Worry not, Lucciano," Cortez spoke up before glancing at Placido. "Unlike Placido, I'll make sure to only do what is necessary."

Placido scoffed in response, "And what makes you think you can do any better?"

"That is enough," José spoke up with a raised voice, quickly stopping Cortez and Placido from getting into an argument. "This is not the time for petty squabbles. Cortez, I suggest you test yourself."

"Of course," Cortez replied with a nod before returning his attention to the monitor just as the monolith crashed. "And I know just who to use as a warm-up…"

**[End song]**

* * *

**(Ryou's POV)**

Two weeks had passed since the meteor crashed just outside of the city, during which there had been reports of attacks against D-Wheelers by an entity being referred to as "Ghost". One of Ghost's victims was Ushio, who had been hospitalized for a rather short amount of time, but not long after, Ghost had attacked Yusei. The Monster he faced was a Synchro Killer, a Monster designed specifically to steal an opponent's Synchro Monster and absorb its power. However, it turned out Ghost was just a robot, a Riding Roid that had apparently been stolen from Security headquarters some time prior to the attacks, being used to attack anyone using Synchro Monsters. Recently there were reports of yet another meteor landing not too far from the city.

"Seriously, another one?" I asked myself, currently working alone in the Poppo Time garage as Crow was out on his usual deliveries, Yusei had been called away to a job and Jack was out being Jack. "I didn't think the second one showed up so soon… Come on you piece of junk!" I was tinkering around with a prototype engine that Yusei had been working on for his team, the main reason being that it was the "secret weapon" the three of them were going to use for the upcoming WRGP, though my personal reasons were that it'd give me some ideas on how to upgrade the D-Wheels of my own team and even though I'm not overly fond of any of these guys, I still want a rematch against Yusei for my loss back during the Fortune Cup… "Fine, you want to do this the hard way?" I said, starting to get angry as a few of the _Epitaph_ patterns began to appear on my body, signifying my use of their power.

That turned out to be a _very_ bad idea, however, as it literally blew up in my face, forcing me to back off and wave away the smoke billowing from the engine.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Lycoris asked in concern, completely unaffected by the little explosion.

"Fucking hell…" I grumbled as I grabbed a nearby cloth and used it to wipe my face clean. "Anything else I'm fine with, but engines are too damn complicated for me. Fuck, just let Kurogasa do this shit!" I paused for a moment and then let out an irritated sigh. "Not that it'd help considering those guys are in school." I then walked over to the nearby desk and plopped myself down on the chair, leaning back a bit as I dropped the cloth on a table. "I don't want to do this shit…"

"If you didn't want to do it then why did you agree to it in the first place?" the young girl asked me.

"Don't know… Guess I just wanted _something_ to do…" was the best answer I could some up with, but then I growled in frustration. "Someone give me a fucking job!"

Just then, as if answering my request, an email arrived on Yusei's computer. There were a total of four accounts on this thing; one for Yusei and his team usually meant for social things, one that Yusei personally uses for work, one that _I_ personally use for work, and one that we shared also for work. The latter of the four was for anyone who didn't really care which of us showed up, while the middle two would be personal job requests. Considering my usual attitude towards people… I'm generally not surprised that Yusei gets so many more requests than I do, so I was a little surprised when I saw this message was specifically meant for me.

"Ah! Looks like someone heard you," Lycoris said, surprised at the timing.

"Well, you know what they say. Speak of the devil and sure enough he'll show up," I said as I leaned forward and checked the message. "Hm… Just a standard job… Out in Satellite?! Fucking hell, what a pain in the ass…"

"You shouldn't be complaining…" Lycoris said, giving me a blank stare. "You _were_ just doing so about not having anything to do. Plus your D-Wheel is the fastest in the city, you can get there and back no problem."

"Yeah, yeah…" I groaned as I jotted down the address contained in the email and got up from the chair. Lycoris and I then walked through the Gate Hack, entering the garage I was renting out and pulled the cover off my D-Wheel, climbing on top of it and putting on my helmet as Lycoris got on behind me.

As I started up Shadow's engine, Lycoris spoke up, "You miss dueling?"

"Yeah…" I answered quietly. "With the preparations for the WRGP, this job and the others in school, just sucks not really having time for any good duels." I then used a remote to open the garage door, revved the engine and made my way out onto the streets and towards Satellite.

After a while of driving, Lycoris and I arrived at the address I marked down… or so I thought…

"What the fuck!? There's nothing here!" I shouted out of annoyance while standing in front of a completely empty lot. "Ugh! Don't tell me some little shit did this to prank me!"

"C-Calm down, Ryou. Let's just head back, okay?" Lycoris said, trying to keep me from raging out.

After taking a few deep breaths I sat back down on my D-Wheel, "Yeah… That sounds good…" Revving Shadow's engine once more, Lycoris and I drove away from the false address and back towards the city.

However…

***DING***

"Huh? What was that?" I wondered aloud after hearing a strange ringing in my ears.

"Ryou! There's someone following us!" Lycoris shouted over the engine in alarm.

"What?" I questioned as I turned my head back to see someone in a white robe was tailing us on a silver D-Wheel.

"Something feels wrong, we need to get out of here…" Lycoris urged with a hint of fear in her voice.

A sudden flashing appeared on the monitor of my D-Wheel, indicating a Riding Duel was being imposed on me.

"Doesn't look like we'll be getting back any time soon," I said, but then grinned in amusement. "But maybe now I can get a decent duel. _Speed World 2_, set!" I pressed a button near my screen, activating the new version of the Riding Duel Field Magic.

"_Duel Mode, on—Auto Pilot, standby,_" the D-Wheel's AI notified.

In response, several lane-dividing holograms appeared along the road as a pre-recorded voice was telling all pedestrian vehicles to move into another lane in preparation for a Riding Duel. As my opponent and I drove along, a screen on the side of the road opened up, leading us into a duel lane.

"All right, whoever you are… You want a duel? You got one!" I declared. "Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Ryou: 4000  
Opponent: 4000

"_Ore no __tān_!" I called out as I drew my sixth card. "I summon _Epitaph User – Endrance_!"

As I played my card, the first Monster to appear was an androgynous young man with long blue hair wearing purple light armor and wielding a rapier-like sword. (4/1800/400)

"I then set one card face-down!" I announced, pushing a card into my Duel Disk. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Watashi no tān_!" my opponent called out as he drew his sixth card.

Ryou's SPC: 1  
Opponent's SPC: 1

"I summon _Meta Core_!"

"What? _Meta_?" I repeated in surprise as the Monster that appeared on my opponent's field looked like a large mechanical egg with silver as its primary color and some stripes of black along the sides. (1/0/0) _I should've known there'd be a new one, all things considered…_

"I'll set one card face-down!" the robed rider said as a reversed card briefly appeared behind the _Core_. "_T__ān endo_!"

Opponent's hand: 4

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out, drawing my next card.

Ryou's SPC: 2  
Opponent's SPC: 2

"Reverse card, open!" I called out as my set card rose. "_Damaged Data_! As long as this card remains on the field, I can play Magic cards without taking damage from the effects of Speed World 2!" I then grabbed a card from my hand. "So first I'll summon _Epitaph User – Pi_!"

Appearing on my side of the field next to _Endrance_ was the female fist-fighter with pink hair tied in large pigtails and glasses. (4/1900/200)

"Next, I activate the Instant Magic card, _Epitaph Fragment_! Since I control a face-up _Epitaph User_ Monster, I can Special Summon an _Epitaph_ Tuner Monster from my deck!" I explained as my deck shuffled itself and stuck out a single card, which I grabbed and quickly played. "I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Epitaph of the Avenger_!"

Appearing next on my field was a set of glowing pink patterns, the layout matching _Pi_'s figure as similar pink patterns began to glow over my forearms. (4/0/0)

"Now then… I tune my Level-4 _Epitaph User – Pi_ with my Level-4 _Epitaph of the Avenger_!" I called out as the _Epitaph_ patterns overlapped with _Pi_'s body and began to glow brightly before the two vanished from the field. _"__Fukushū no tsuyo-sa to ikari nado o yobidasu! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Chikara o miseru! __Abatā __Taruvosu__!_ (1)"

In a flash of light, the next Monster to appear on my field was a large, pink, serpentine creature with giant, pink, wing-like objects protruding from the sides of its head. A white mask covered its face and its arms were raised above its head and bound together by a spiked wheel. Impaled through the creature's chest was a large white stake. (8/2900/2100)

_I remember how those Monsters work… And since he didn't activate his face-down when I summoned _Pi_, that means it isn't _Raging-Stream Burial_, which would've destroyed all of our Monsters and activated the effect of his _Core_._ I smirked to myself as I waved out my left arm. "_Avatar Tarvos_, attack the _Meta Core_! **Stake of Death!**"

My Synchro Monster let out a pained howl as the large stake slowly removed itself from the _Avatar_'s body and hovered above its head before launching itself at the _Core_.

"_Meta Core_'s Monster Effect!" my opponent countered as a barrier appeared around the mechanical egg and stopped the stake in its tracks. "Once per turn, _Meta Core_ cannot be destroyed by battle and any battle damage is reduced to 0!"

With a powerful pulse, the barrier launched the stake away from the _Core_, though the weapon soon impaled itself back into _Tarvos_' chest.

I just smirked, "But I still have one attack left! _Endrance_, take out _Meta Core_! **Devil Sword!**"

The purple-clad swordsman gripped his sword and rushed across the field, ready to strike his foe.

"Reverse card, open!" my opponent countered again as his set card rose, the artwork depicting a warrior of some kind standing between a civilian and a monster only to be struck by the monster's attack. "_Honorable Sacrifice_! When my opponent declares an attack, I can destroy one Monster I control to negate it!"

"It does _what_?!" I said in surprise, having never heard of the card before. As _Endrance_ drew near his target, the _Core_'s uh… core started to shine brightly until the egg-like machine exploded, the force of the blast launching _Endrance_ back to my side of the field. _Shit… Here it comes…_

"_Meta Core_'s Monster Effect! When it's destroyed by a card effect, it destroys all Monsters on my side of the field and allows me to Special Summon the following Monsters…" my opponent explained as he grabbed three cards from his hand and two from his deck. "_Machine Emperor Metiel Infinity_, _Metiel Top_, _Metiel Attack_, _Metiel Guard_, and _Metiel Carrier_!"

The five "Monsters" the appeared on my opponent's field had the appearance of formless silver blobs with several black markings all over them. (1/0/0) (1/1300/0) (1/1500/0) (1/0/1500) (1/800/600)

"He summoned five Monsters?!" Lycoris gasped in surprise.

"_Machine Emperor Metiel Infinity_'s Monster Effect activates!" my opponent continued, the black markings glowing purple before the silver blobs merged together and began to reform. The large mass first began to solidify, its new shape resembling a large torso. Then, growing from the bottom were four mechanical, beast-like legs with claws. Next, sprouting from its back was a pair of large mechanical wings like those of a bird, including feather-shaped designs. From the back sprouted what at first seemed like a tail, but once solidified it was revealed to be a mechanical snake, which let out a robotic hiss. Lastly, a large, spherical blob appeared at the front of the combined Monster and began to solidify until it took the shape of a robotic lion's head, letting out a mechanical roar. When looked over completely, there'd be no mistaking that this _Machine Emperor_ had the appearance of a large, silver, mechanical chimera with black markings covering its body. (1/0-3600/0-2100)

"3600 ATK?!" both Lycoris and I shouted, but then I just smirked.

"My turn isn't finished yet! And I'll take your Monster apart piece-by-piece!" I declared. "I activate _Tarvos_' Monster Effect! Once per turn I can destroy a Monster my opponent controls and _Tarvos_ will gain half of that Monster's ATK until the End Phase! _Tarvos_, target _Metiel Attack_! **Data Drain**!"

In response, my _Avatar_ spread its wings as hexagonal data panels started to appear over them. Similar data panels began to form around the stake impaled through my Monster's body and take the shape of a large cannon. Energy then started to charge at the tip of the cannon until it formed into a large black sphere. As soon as the charge was finished, the sphere was fire from the cannon and sped towards _Metiel Attack_, exploding on contact. When the smoke cleared…

"What?!" I gasped in shock as _Metiel Attack_ was still intact. "But how?! _Tarvos_' effect can't be negated!"

"It wasn't your effect that was negated, but rather the destruction of my Monster," my opponent explained. "If a Monster I control would be destroyed by a card effect, I can activate the effect of my _Metiel Carrier_ to negate its destruction!"

"Damn it…" I spat. _That means my only option is _Skeith Second Form_… It can bypass that effect since it destroys three cards at once._ "I'll set one card face-down! _T__ān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 2

"_Watashi no tān_!" my opponent called out, drawing his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 3  
Opponent's SPC: 3

"Reverse card, open! _Deceitful Mirage_!" I quickly called out as my card rose, the artwork depicting _Avatar Innis_ with half of its body faded away. "Since I control an _Avatar_ Synchro Monster, all other cards I control can't be destroyed this turn!"

"_Metiel Top_'s Monster Effect!" my opponent quickly countered. "Once per turn, I can negate the activation and effect of an opponent's Magic or Trap card and destroy it!"

"No way!" I shouted as the lion head of the chimera let out a fierce roar, sending a shockwave across the field that caused my Trap card to shatter.

"I activate _Machine Emperor Metiel Infinity_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn I can equip a Synchro Monster my opponent controls to my _Machine Emperor_!" my opponent announced as his mechanical chimera opened its jaws and tendrils of bluish-green energy shot outward, wrapping themselves around _Tarvos_ and slowly dragging it towards _Metiel_.

However, I just smirked, "_Tarvos_' Monster Effect! If it would leave my side of the field by battle or an opponent's card effect, it's returned to my Extra Deck instead!" In response to this, _Tarvos_ emitted a bright pink glow and then vanished, causing the tendrils to return to the _Machine Emperor_ without its captive. "And when _Tarvos_ is returned to the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon _Epitaph User – Pi_ from my Cemetery!" Appearing once more on my field was the pink-haired brawler, this time taking a defensive stance. (4/1900/200)

"_Metiel Infinity_, attack _Epitaph User – Pi_!" my opponent commanded, to which the snake-like tail rose up and its eyes glowed blue for a moment.

_Why is he attacking _Pi_? I have her in Defense mode, so it'd make more sense to attack _Endrance_ for damage, unless…_

"_Metiel Attack_'s Monster Effect! When it attacks an opponent's Defense mode Monster, it inflicts Piercing Damage!" my opponent explained.

"Shit!" I shouted just as the snake tail fired a laser from its mouth right at _Pi_, destroying her instantly as the attack struck my D-Wheel, causing me to lose control.

Ryou: 600  
Opponent: 4000

"Ryou!" Lycoris cried out as she gripped the back of my jacket until I managed to get control back and straighten my D-Wheel.

"Fuck…" I cursed to myself as I instinctively placed my right hand over my chest to ensure my heart was beating normally. "Damn it… I need to get _Skeith_…"

"_Tān endo_!" my opponent concluded.

Opponent's hand: 5

"_Ore no_… _tān_!" I called out as I drew my next card, giving me three cards in my hand.

Ryou's SPC: 4  
Opponent's SPC: 4

"I release _Epitaph User – Endrance_…" I said, prompting my Monster to fade off the field. "to Advance Summon _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_!"

Appearing next on my field was the silver-haired swordsman clad in armor of black, purple and red while carrying his giant chainsaw sword. (6/2000/1500)

"Next, I activate _Speed Spell – Angel Baton_!" I declared next as I revealed the card.

"_Metiel Top_'s Monster Effect!" my opponent quickly countered. "I negate your _Speed Spell_!"

Once again the lion head roared, sending another shockwave across the field that struck my D-Wheel and forcing me to send the card to my Cemetery.

But I just smirked again as I looked at the remaining card in my hand, "I activate the Magic card, _Treasure Cards from the Heavens_! This will allow us both to draw until we hold six cards!"

Even though I couldn't see my opponent's face, I had a feeling he felt frustrated at using his Monster's effect too early as he drew a single card and I drew a full six. I then looked over my new hand and grinned at what I had drawn.

"Perfect," I said to myself as I grabbed one of my cards. "I activate the Instant Magic, _Third Form_! With this I release _Epitaph User – Haseo Second Form_…" As I told my opponent the effect of my card, _Haseo_'s body started to glow a bright white as energy started to converge around him. "to Special Summon _Epitaph User – Haseo Third Form_ from my deck!" The energy surrounding _Haseo_ then exploded outward, revealing him to be wearing a new, heavier set of black armor with spiked protruding from the shoulders as he carried a large, silver scythe which had three red energy spikes at the back of the weapon's head. (8/2500/2000) "Next, I activate the Instant Magic, _Epitaph Fragment_, letting me Special Summon the Tuner Monster, _Epitaph of Death_, from my deck!"

As I played my card, my deck auto-shuffled and stuck out a single card, which I grabbed and then played, causing the familiar set of red patterns to appear on my field next to _Haseo_. (2/0/0)

"Now I tune my Level-8 _Epitaph User – Haseo Third Form_ with my Level-2 _Epitaph of Death_!" I called out, to which the _Epitaph_ appeared over _Haseo_'s body while the very same red patterns appeared over my own body. "__Shinokyōfu wa atarashī kao ni kakaru_! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ore wa… koko ni iru! __Abatā __Sukeisu__ Sekando Fōmu__!_ (2)"

The two Monsters then disappeared in a flash of red light, which then shot upwards and exploded like fireworks, revealing the black, masked, reaper-ish form of my Synchro Monster, _Skeith Second Form_, carrying his signature scythe. (10/3500/3000)

"I activate _Skeith_'s Monster Effect! Once per turn, I can destroy up to three cards my opponent controls and if any of the destroyed cards are Monsters, I can add half of their total ATK to _Skeith_!" I announced, to which _Skeith_ bellowed deeply before his scythe vanished and his right arm was soon covered in the familiar digital cannon. "_Skeith_, target _Metiel Top_, _Metiel Attack_ and _Metiel Carrier_! **Drain Arc**!"

After charging up energy into the cannon, _Skeith_ raised his right arm into the air and fired a blast of data. Once the data sphere reached its highest point, it split into three separate sphere that rained down over the _Machine Emperor_ liked anvils.

"_Metiel Carrier_'s Monster Effect activates!" my opponent called out.

"It what?!" I shouted in shock as, just when the three spheres were about to strike, _Metiel_'s entire body was enveloped by a barrier, shielding it from the Data Drains. "But how?! I targeted three cards!"

"_Metiel Carrier_'s effect can prevent the destruction of up to three cards I control!" my opponent explained.

"No way…" I said, shocked that even _Skeith_'s Drain Arc couldn't do anything against the _Machine Emperor_ as the three Data Drain sphere were reflected and exploded harmlessly in the air. "Then I'll just get rid of your protection! _Skeith_, destroy _Metiel Carrier_! **Shadowy Death!**"

At my command, the data cannon disappeared from around _Skeith_'s arm and his scythe returned in his grasp. My _Avatar_'s red eyes glowed menacingly as he pulled back as weapon and swung towards _Metiel_'s wings.

"_Metiel Guard_'s Monster Effect activates!" my opponent quickly countered. "Once per turn, I can negate the attack of an opponent's Monster!"

I could only gasp as yet another barrier rose up just in time to block _Skeith_'s scythe, deflecting the blade.

"Damn it…" I said in a low voice as I gripped the handles of my D-Wheel tightly in frustration. "Fucking damn it!"

"No way… Someone is able to stop even the First Phase?" Lycoris asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"_Tān_… _endo_!" I said reluctantly.

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Watashi no tān_!" my opponent called out as he drew.

Ryou's SPC: 5  
Opponent's SPC: 5

"I release _Metiel Attack_…" my opponent announced as the snake-head tail vanished from the chimera's body. (1/3600-2100/2100)

"What's he doing?" Lycoris wondered, but I was too frustrated at my current situation to answer.

"To Special Summon _Metiel Attack 3_!" my opponent continued as another silver blob appeared on his field. (3/1900/0) The new blob then launched itself into _Metiel_'s body and a new tail formed, this one appearing like the head of a dragon. (1/2100-4000/2100)

"No way… 4000 ATK already?" I noted in complete shock.

"_Metiel Infinity_, attack _Skeith Second Form_!" my opponent commanded.

This time, instead of firing a laser from the mouth of the tail, the new dragon head released a torrent of black flames across the field. _Skeith_ attempted to guard against the fire, but was soon overpowered as some of the flames extended over to me.

Ryou: 100  
Opponent: 4000

"_Skeith_'s… Monster Effect!" I countered. "When it would be sent to the Cemetery as a result of battle, it's returned to my Extra Deck instead!"

In response, _Skeith_'s body gave a faint red glow from within the flames and began to disappear.

"_Metiel Infinity_'s Monster Effect!" my opponent quickly countered. "When an opponent's Synchro Monster would be returned to the Extra Deck, I can equip it to _Metiel Infinity_!"

"What?! No!" I shouted as I quickly turned my head around to see the mechanical chimera open its mouth once more, releasing glowing tendrils from its maw that wrapped themselves around _Skeith_'s vanishing body, forcing my _Avatar_ to regain a corporeal form as it was bound. "This is impossible…"

_Skeith_ was soon turned into a ball of red light and flew right into the mouth of the _Machine Emperor_, as if being eaten whole. But when that happened, the _Epitaph_ patterns around my body shattered and a familiar jolt of pain that I hadn't felt since my duel against Sakaki shot through my chest.

"Gh… GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I cried out in pain as my hand shot over to my chest, tightly gripping over my heart as though it were being ripped out. My vision started to blur and I felt my consciousness slipping away along with my control of my D-Wheel.

"Ryou, what's wrong?! Ryou!" I could barely hear Lycoris crying out.

Just as I was about to lose consciousness, I felt a surge of power rush through my body, my sight clearing up and the pain in my chest fading.

"Wha?" I said in confusion, but then quickly got control back of my D-Wheel before noticing a familiar blue light around my chest. "_Corbenik_? Ah, right. Almost forgot about the Rebirth…"

"Ryou, are you okay?" Lycoris asked, her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, but then glanced back at _Machine Emperor Metiel Infinity_ as it just finished absorbing _Skeith_. "But how am I supposed to defeat this thing now?"

"_Metiel Infinity_'s Monster Effect will increase its ATK by the ATK of all equipped Synchro Monsters!" my opponent explained as the mechanical chimera's body started to glow red. (1/4000-7500/2100)

"It has 7500 ATK?!" Lycoris gasped. "There's no way we can survive that!"

"We'll just have to try…" I told the girl, though I was having trouble convincing myself.

"_Tān endo_!"

Opponent's hand: 6

I placed my hand on the next card of my deck and silently prayed… no, begged my cards to help.

_Please… Help me get _Skeith_ back!_ I then pulled my next card. "_Ore no… tān_!"

Ryou's SPC: 6  
Opponent's SPC: 6

I then slowly turned over the card I had drawn and my eyes widened in surprise. _This is… Well, it'll keep me safe for a while anyway…_ "I set one card face-down!" I announced as a reversed card briefly appeared next to my D-Wheel. "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 4

"_Watashi no tān_!" my opponent called out as he drew his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 7  
Opponent's SPC: 7

"_Metiel Infinity_, attack the player directly!" my opponent commanded, once again the dragon tail rising up and breathing a torrent of black flames right at me.

"Reverse card, open!" I countered, my set card rising. "_Barrier of Azure Flames_! On the turn this card is activated, any reduction to my Life Points is negated, but I can't activate any other Magic or Trap cards this turn!" A wall of blue fire then erupted from my Trap and enveloped my D-Wheel, protecting Lycoris and myself from the attack.

"_Metiel Top_'s Monster Effect!" my opponent countered. "I negate the activation of your Trap card!" In response, the lion's head let out another roar, sending yet another shockwave across the field. But this time it did little more than make the flames from my shield flicker. "What?!"

"Sorry to disappoint, by the activation of my _Barrier of Azure Flames_ can't be negated!" I explained. "So this turn I won't take any damage!"

"_Tān endo_!" my opponent concluded, though I didn't feel any irritation from his voice, as he pushed one of his cards into his Cemetery. "However, since I have seven cards in my hand, I must discard one."

Opponent's hand: 6

"_Ore no tān_!" I called out, drawing my next card.

Ryou's SPC: 8  
Opponent's SPC: 8

I narrowed my eyes a bit as I looked at the card I had drawn. _This is one of the new cards from Aura…_ I looked over the effect of the card and then checked the effect of my _Barrier of Azure Flames_, which had been altered a bit since I last used it in our duel against Godwin. _All right, I'll just have to hold out with this._ "_Tān endo_!"

Ryou's hand: 5

"_Watashi no tān_!" my opponent drew his next card.

Ryou's SPC: 9  
Opponent's SPC: 9

"I activate _Speed Spell – Over Boost_, letting me gain 4 Speed Counters!" my opponent announced as he played his card.

Opponent's SPC: 12

"Why would he use that now?" Lycoris wondered.

_So that's what he's going to do…_ I glanced at my set _Barrier of Azure Flames_.

"I activate the effect of _Speed World 2_!" my opponent declared. "By giving up 10 Speed Counters, I'll destroy your _Barrier of Azure Flames_!"

Opponent's SPC: 2

Sparks of electricity then appeared around my opponent's D-Wheel before shooting out from the front like a surge of lightning towards my set card.

"Reverse card, open! _Barrier of Azure Flames_!" I countered as my set card rose, releasing another fire barrier around me just before the card itself was destroyed. "You may have destroyed my card but you still can't finish me off this turn! Not only that, but by destroying my _Barrier of Azure Flames_ card I can activate it's final effect!" As I pushed my Trap card into my Cemetery, my deck auto-shuffled itself and stuck out a card, which I grabbed. "I Special Summon _Aura no Kishi – __Sōen no Kaito_!"

Emerging from the barrier of flames was the zombie-like swordsman that helped Yusei and I in defeating Rex Godwin six months ago, holding his black blades ready to attack or defend when necessary. (8/3000/3000)

"However, _Azure Flame Kite_'s effects are negated due to being summoned by my Trap card!" I added.

"I may not be able to inflict damage but I can still destroy your Monster!" my opponent pointed out. "_Metiel Infinity_, attack his Monster!"

Once again the dragon tail rose up and unleashed yet another torrent of black flames towards my Monster.

_This is it…_ "I activate a Monster Effect from my hand!" I countered as I played my card onto my D-Wheel. "When my opponent declares an attack, I can Special Summon _Vagrant A.I. – Zefie_ to negate the attack and end your Battle Phase!"

Appearing on my field in front of _Azure Flame Kite_ was a young girl who resembled Lycoris but had saffron-colored hair, reddish-purple eyes and wore a white dress while holding a teddy bear in her left hand and a single lycoris flower in her right. (1/300/300)

"_Zefie_-_chan_!" Lycoris happily called out, to which _Zefie_ turned her head and smiled back at her sister.

The young girl then returned her attention to the _Machine Emperor_ and held out her teddy bear, causing a barrier to appear and repel the flames, leaving both of my Monsters unharmed. Then, after lowering her left arm, she pointed her right index finger at _Metiel_. I couldn't hold myself back as I immediately started laughing loudly due to the _Machine Emperor_ now sporting a massive afro of silver, black and red.

"What the hell?!" my opponent shouted in shock. "What did you do to my Monster!?"

_Holy crap, I had no idea this would carry over as well_. "Good work, _Zefie_. You just saved me," I thanked the _Vagrant A.I._ between laughs.

Even over my laughs I could hear my opponent growl in frustration, "_Tān endo_!"

Opponent's hand: 6

Opponent's SPC: 1

After I managed to get over my laughing fit, I drew the next card from my deck, "_Ore no tān_!"

Ryou's SPC: 10  
Opponent's SPC: 2

"I activate the effect of _Speed World 2_!" I announced. "By giving up 7 Speed Counters, I'll draw one card!"

Ryou's SPC: 3

Once my Speed Counters dropped, I drew the next card from my deck. After looking over what I now had, I could see exactly how this duel would play out.

"I activate the Magic card, _Repth_, which will increase my Life Points by 1000 for every Monster I control!" I said as I played my card.

"I activate _Metiel Top_'s Monster Effect to negate the activation of your card and destroy it!" my opponent countered, the lion's head roaring again to destroy my card.

But as I put my card into my Cemetery, I couldn't help but smirk. _This duel's mine…_ "I activate the Instant Magic, _Installation Book –Daybreak–_! By declaring a Level between 1 and 4, I can Special Summon a _Bracelet Token_ with the declared Level! And I choose Level-1!"

As I played my card, the familiar Epitaph of Twilight book appeared on the field and opened up, flipping through a few pages before the crystalline bracelet appeared next to _Azure Flame Kite_. (1/0/0)

"And now, I tune my Level-1 _Vagrant A.I. – Zefie_ and my Level-8 _Knight of Aura – Azure Flame Kite_ with my Level-1 _Bracelet Token_!" I called out, to which the bracelet outfitted itself over _Azure Flame Kite_'s wrist. _Zefie_, knowing what to do, then flew a few feet in front of _Azure Flame Kite_ who then performed Data Drain on her using the new bracelet, reducing _Zefie_ to data fragments and absorbing them into himself.

**[Play **_**Azure Flame God**_** from .hack/G.U. TRILOGY OST]**

"_Megami wa subete no tokei ga, anata no chūjitsuna kishi ni kyōdo o fuyo shimasu! Tasogare wa yoake mae ni kuraidesu!_" as I chanted, _Azure Flame Kite_'s body began to crack while jets of blue fire shot out from his shoulders and knees. The knight then turned into a ball of blue flame and shot up into the air before flying towards Neo Domino City."_Shinkuro Shoukan! Shugoshin! Aura no Shugo - __Sōen no Kami!_ (3)"

In a bright explosion of blue fire, my God Monster took form above Neo Domino City, its body surrounded in azure flames. (10/4000/4000)

"I activate _Azure Flame God_'s Monster Effect!" I announced. "Once per turn I can destroy all cards my opponent controls by giving up his attack for this turn!" In response, _Azure Flame God_ began to rise higher into the air until he picked up speed and flew straight up until the gigantic _God_ was beyond my sight. Checking the monitor on my D-Wheel showed me that my Monster had flown all the way into space before coming to stop then turned around to face the Earth. _Azure Flame God_ then stretched his arms to the side, his red, claw-like blades flying from his wrists and attaching onto the wheel at the center of the symbol behind him with the blades themselves spread apart. My Synchro then held his arms to the sides of his chest as a massive data cannon began to form, beginning from the space between his palms and continuing straight out. Once the cannon was finished, three blades of data appeared from the middle of the cannon and began to spin while a sphere of pure data formed at the cannon's tip. "**DATA DRAIN!**" At my command, _Azure Flame God_ fired the mass of data, the black sphere speeding back down to Earth. When I glanced up I could see the shot falling through the sky like an anvil. It was almost as though _Azure Flame God_ calculated exactly when his attack would fall right on top of its target as the sphere did just that, engulfing the _Machine Emperor_ completely. "And since _Azure Flame God_'s Monster Effect destroys all of your cards, you can't negate their destruction!"

I looked back just in time to watch _Metiel_ disintegrate within the Data Drain. At that moment, I felt something warm flow through me as the light from _Corbenik_'s _Epitaph_ faded.

_I'm guessing that means _Skeith_ is back… Now I can end this…_ I then grabbed one more card from my hand. "I activate the Instant Magic, _Guardian Deity of Azure Flames_! This card will negate the effects of _Azure Flame God_ but will destroy him at my End Phase!" I took a quick glance at my monitor to watch as _Azure Flame God_'s body erupted in an inferno of blue fire. "_Azure Flame God_, attack the player directly!"

Responding immediately to my command, my _God_ card launched itself right back at Earth, flying down faster than it had gone up with its right arm stretch forward. Within mere moments, _Azure Flame God_ entered the planet's atmosphere and crashed right on top of my opponent, causing an explosion of blue fire.

Ryou: 100 (Winner)  
Opponent: 0000

**[End song]**

I brought my D-Wheel to a stop as the Solid Vision faded and looked back towards the wreckage from my attack. However, the Duel Lane was completely empty – not a single trace of my opponent remained.

"Is he gone?" Lycoris asked, though I knew she was really asking if I had killed him.

"No…" I answered. "There's no way it'd be that simple… I'm sure this isn't the last we've seen of him…" _And I'll have to be careful from now on… Whoever that was, he's able to steal my _Avatar_s…_ I then placed my hand on my chest again. _I don't even want to think what would happen if he took _Corbenik_…_

"Ryou?" Lycoris said, getting my attention. "Are we going to tell the others?"

After thinking on it for a moment, I nodded my head, "They'll need to know that there's another one… And how dangerous it is."

I started up my D-Wheel again and made my way back to Poppo Time.

* * *

(1) "Vengeance calls forth strength and rage! The twilight is darkest before the dawn! Synchro Summon! Show your power! Avatar Tarvos!"

(2) "The terror of death takes on a new face! The twilight is darkest before the dawn! Synchro Summon! I'm right here! Avatar Skeith Second Form!"

(3) "Goddess that watches all, grant strength to your loyal knight! The twilight is darkest before the dawn! Synchro Summon! The Divine Guardian! Guardian of Aura – Azure Flame God!"

_Meta Core_  
Level-1  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed and you take no damage from that battle. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, destroy all Monsters you control and Special Summon 1 _Machine Emperor Metiel Infinity_, _Metiel Top_, _Metiel Attack_, _Metiel Guard_, and _Metiel Carrier_ from your hand, deck or Cemetery.

_Honorable Sacrifice_  
Trap  
Effect: When your opponent declares an attack; destroy 1 Monster your control and negate the attack.

_Machine Emperor Metiel Infinity_  
Level-1  
_Yami  
Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: Other Monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, you can select and equip 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls OR equip 1 Synchro Monster that would be returned to your opponent's Extra Deck to this card. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the combined ATK and DEF of all Synchro Monsters equipped to this card and all other face-up _Metiel_, _Wisel_, _Skiel_, and _Granel_ Monsters you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all Monsters you control.

_Metiel Top_  
Level-1  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 0  
Effect: If you do not control a face-up _Infinity _Monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can negate the activation and effect of an opponent's Magic or Trap card and destroy it.

_Metiel Attack_  
Level-1  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 0  
Effect: If you do not control a face-up _Infinity _Monster, destroy this card. During battle between an _Infinity_ Monster and a Defense mode Monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

_Metiel Attack 3_  
Level-3  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 0  
Effect: You can release 1 _Metiel Attack_ to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do not control a face-up _Infinity_ Monster, destroy this card. During battle between an _Infinity _Monster and a Defense mode Monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

_Metiel Guard_  
Level-1  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1500  
Effect: If you do not control a face-up _Infinity _Monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can negate the attack of 1 Monster your opponent controls.

_Metiel Carrier_  
Level-1  
_Yami_  
_Machine_/Effect  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 600  
Effect: If you do not control a face-up _Infinity_ Monster, destroy this card. If an opponent's card effect would destroy up to 3 Monsters you control, they are not destroyed.

_Barrier of Azure_ Flames  
Trap  
Effect: When this card is activated; any reduction to your Life Points is turn is negated. You cannot activate other Magic or Trap card the turn you activate this card. The activation of this card cannot be negated. Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Cemetery after activation. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery; Special Summon 1 _Knight of Aura - Azure Flame Kite_ from your hand or Deck, ignoring summoning conditions, with its effects negated.

_Knight of Aura - Azure Flame Kite  
_Level-8  
_Hikari_  
_Warrior_/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 3000  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned or Set except by releasing 3 Monsters you control. Once per turn, you can target 1 card your opponent controls; return that card to their deck. This effect cannot be negated. If you use this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. If this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 _Azure Data Token_ (LV1/_Hikari_/_Machine_/0ATK/0DEF). This _Token_ cannot be destroyed and you take no damage from battles involving this _Token_. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery; Special Summon it during the End Phase. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. This card cannot be targeted by card effects your opponent controls.

_Installation Book -Daybreak-_  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Declare a Level between 1 and 4. Special Summon 1 _Bracelet Token_ (LV?/_Hikari_/_Machine_/0ATK/0DEF) with the declared Level. The _Token_ Special Summoned by this effect can be used in place of a specific Tuner Monster for any Synchro Summon.

_Guardian of Aura - Azure Flame God_  
Level-10  
_Kami  
Phantom God Beast_/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000  
_Bracelet Token_ \+ _Knight of Aura - Azure Flame Kite_ \+ 1 non-Tuner Monster  
Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can destroy all cards your opponent controls. This effect cannot be negated. If you use this effect, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn. This card is unaffected by card effects your opponent controls.

_Guardian Deity of Azure Flames_  
Instant Magic  
Effect: Target 1 face-up _Guardian of Aura__ \- Azure Flame God_ you control; its effects are negated and it is destroyed at the End Phase.


End file.
